Dark Shadow: The Legend is Born
by DaDarkOne
Summary: UPDATE I have absolutely no clue on my updating status, but this story will go on
1. Ch 1 In the Beginning

Author notes: Hello and welcome to the wonderful world of the Dark One. Worlds collide and tables turned when the power  
  
of Da Dark One comes into the mix. Comics, video games, tv shows, movies, nothing is sacred. BUt this is no crazy random  
  
story of gibberish. This is the story of Ky Monokae aka Dark Shadow. Ky is a character I created in the Marvel world. He  
  
has an interesting story that if you have the time, I can sum it up in...  
  
Ky: What da fuck man. Hey how about you start the damn story. I'm ready to knock some heads here.  
  
Da Dark One (that's me the author just in case you are wondering): Ok ok Ky geez no need for anger.  
  
Dark Shadow-Ch. 1-Beginnings  
  
New York-2:36 am  
  
Two guys are running from the cops in Lower Manhantan. The guys dive into a nearby abandon building. They duck and hide  
  
as the cops drove past the building. When the coast was clear, the guys reach into their pockets and pull out wads and wads  
  
of cash. They are counting the money up between them.  
  
Guy1-Damn only $100. Hey Leroy, what do you have there?  
  
Guy2(Leroy)-All I have is around $46. That cashier didn't have shit.  
  
Guy1-Yeah I know, the fucking wetback. Probably already swipe some for himself and his goddamn "familia".  
  
Leroy-You tell them Hank. So what do you wanna do now?  
  
???-Well for starters, you could turn yourself in to the police.  
  
Leroy and Hank suddenly stood up and start to search around for the source of the voice, but could not find out. Hank digs  
  
into his pants and whips out a saw off shotgun, double barrel, fully loaded.  
  
Hank-Say boy, why do you come out of hiding. Daddy got a lil present for you.  
  
Leroy-Hee hee hee hee. Hank you are so damn funny.  
  
Hank-Cmon, you little faggot. Show your sweet sweet ass around herre. I'm gonna blast ya.  
  
Leroy-Hank you get him, you get him good. Tell that boy something ne...URGH!!!  
  
Hank-Leroy, what did you say? Finish you sentence.  
  
As Hank turns to look at Leroy, he saw a terrible site. Leroy was standing there, but he could not breathe. A katana blade  
  
was sticking out of his neck. Leroy's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Blood flowed down over his white shirt. As   
  
quickly as he can see, the blade retracted from the body and the body fell down revealing a wall. Hank aimmed his shotgun   
  
and starts to blast holes into the wall. When the shotgun finally spent of its rounds, Hank falls down to his knees and   
  
throws the gun at the wall. Tears ran down his as the memories of his long time friend flows in his mind.  
  
Hank-DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL, BOY! SHOW YOUR FUCKING ASS! I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN! SHOW YOUR ASS!  
  
???-So let be written, so let it be done.  
  
Hank looks up to see a dark figure standing before him. And with a little bit more focusing, he can also see the katana  
  
blade, still fresh with Leroy's blood, pointed just a few inches from his nose. Hank starts to turn white and froze there,  
  
not knowing what he was going to do next. He didn't really plan for this to happen, he thought to himself.  
  
???-So, I'm still waiting for the true meaning of pain.  
  
Hank-I...I...I did...I didn't mean that...that at all. I was j-j-j-j-just a misunderst..st..standing. I don't k-k-k-know  
  
what came over me.  
  
???-Hmmm, ok fine. I will ignore that statement for now. Get up.  
  
Hank gets up slowly as the dark figure sheaths his katana in his sheath on the left side of his hip. Once sheathed, he lets  
  
his black leather overcoat drape over it again. Hank looks up and see his face for the first time, which didn't account  
  
for much due to the fact that besides the red scarf wrapped around his nose, mouth, and neck, everything else is covered by  
  
his long stringy jet black hair. The figure walks up to right in front of Hank and Hank can notice another fact--he is tall.  
  
Hank is tall at 5'8, but he is looking directly at the figure's Adam's Apple. The figure looks down and lowers his head so   
  
that he is at Hank's eye level. Hank can now look at his face very well, noticing that the figure is of African descent   
  
and has soft yet intense dark brown eyes. A fucking nigger, Hank says in his head but dares not speak it. He may be  
  
a nigger but he has the upper hand. Daddy didn't raise a fool.  
  
Hank-So, umm, what are we waiting on, you know what I mean.  
  
???-For them.  
  
A few seconds later, flashing lights came on as the police surrounds the building. Thank the Lord, thought Hank but that  
  
was the last thought that came in his head. Speaking of head, his head rolls off his body and rolls to the door, where the  
  
first cop enters and trips over it. As the cop gets up off the floor, a second cop comes in to assist him.  
  
Cop2-Damn, what happen to you?  
  
Cop1-I trip over a...oh my god. I guess we got to call it in.  
  
Cop2-Ok then. Alpha, this is Charlie 1. Checked on the disturbance at Old Johnson's Place. We found 2 dead bodies. We   
  
need forensics out here.  
  
As more cops comes over to the location, the dark figure leans over from the top of the building down at them. A smirk  
  
comes to his lips as the cops work like ants over the situation.  
  
???-Sorry for the mess guys, but that guy called me a nigger and I'm not having that shit.  
  
The figure takes a couple steps back and disappears in a cloud of black smoke  
  
Empire State University-8:15 am  
  
The alarm rings in the room of Kyshaun Matthews and Peter Parker. The alarm is on Kyshaun's side, but the guy doesn't   
  
move an inch. Peter grabs his own alarm clock and throws it at Kyshaun, connecting in the head. But he just won't move  
  
so Peter gets up and turns it off for him.  
  
Peter-Hey Shaun, you need to remember to cut off your alarm on the weekend. That's the third weekend in a row.  
  
Kyshaun(in sleepy tone)-Damn Pete, I'm sorry man.....I do it next time....I swea....zzzzzz  
  
Peter-Damn, you are always sleeping. I dunno how you are passing your classes and hold a job at Tonk Stark Industries.  
  
Speaking of the ol' job, it's your turn to pay for the cable.  
  
Kyshaun(now getting up)-Ok mom, I gotcha. Don't worry bout it.  
  
Peter-You better. Hey listen where was you last night anyways? The party was banging.  
  
Kyshaun-For the last time, you do NOT speak ebonics. It's not your style. And two, I was working late.  
  
Peter-Ah too bad. Well I'm going to shower. Yell if anyone calls for me.  
  
Kyshaun gave a nod as he jumps on the couch and turns on the TV. Great, a Scooby marathon, he thought as he slides  
  
into a comfortable position to watch. But a knock at the door interepts that. Damn door, he thought as he walks to the  
  
door. He opens to a stunning red head with green eyes staring him up and down. When the eyes meet again, Kyshaun yawns  
  
and rubs his eyes.  
  
Kyshaun-Hey MJ. If you want your "tiger", he's in the shower.  
  
MJ-Oh, he's all alone in there. He needs company.  
  
KyShaun-Hey, I know nothing, I saw nothing.  
  
Kyshaun hops back on the couch as MJ sneaks into the bathroom where Peter was showering. Seconds later, a scream was heard  
  
as Peter runs out of the bathroom, completely naked, and runs out the front door. A laughing MJ comes out and sits in a  
  
nearby chair.  
  
Kyshaun-Hmmm, I see you saw his shortcomings.  
  
MJ-It wasn't that short from what I saw.  
  
Kyshaun-Well it's short compared to me.  
  
MJ-Oh great, I forgot, you are the Almighty LD, Long Dilznik, The Black Anaconda. You are so full of yourself.  
  
Kyshaun-Thanks for the compliment. You are so nice. Which reminds me, didn't Pistol Pete ran out the door?  
  
MJ-Yeah, why do you ask?  
  
Kyshaun-Well how's he getting in without the keys?  
  
At that moment, a loud knocking and screaming was coming from the door. Kyshaun walks to the door and look through the   
  
peephole to see a naked panicking Peter banging on the door.  
  
Kyshaun-Who is it?  
  
Peter-Damnit Ky, open the damn door. I need to get in. I'm getting chased.  
  
Kyshaun-Chased by who, the fairies down the hall.  
  
Peter-No worse, the cheerleaders found out I'm out here. Lemme in.  
  
Kyshaun-I dunno. I gotta think about it.  
  
MJ-Ok Ky, you win. Now let Pete in.  
  
Kyshaun-Now this wouldn't have happen if you wouldn't have been devious.  
  
Peter(banging on door)-Lemme in, they're here.  
  
Cheerleader1-There he is girls. Let's get him.  
  
Peter turns to see the whole ESU cheerleading squad running for him down the hallways. Oh great, this is just nice, Peter  
  
thought. This will be just great for the college newsletter. Naked Boy chased and Tackled by Cheerleaders. More on Page 3.  
  
I will so get Ky for this. But at the last moment, Kyshaun open the door wide enough to grab and throw Peter inside the   
  
room and close the door. The cheerleaders stop in front of the door and walk away. Peter stands up and punches Kyshaun   
  
hard in the arm. Kyshaun slid back a few feet and starts to rub his arm.  
  
Kyshaun-Ow, damn Pete that hurts. Are you working out without me knowing?  
  
Peter-Maybe. And that should teach you a lesson about playing with people's emotions. My life could have been ruined bro.  
  
Kyshaun-Ok my bad, geez. Well here use my shirt to cover up.  
  
Kyshaun takes off his Tracy McGrady jersey and throws it around Peter. He catches it and walks away, much to the laugther  
  
of MJ. Kyshaun hops back on the couch, for the third time and starts changing channels.  
  
MJ-What Kyshaun, no Scooby Doo?  
  
Kyshaun(now known as Ky, it not that hard to add 2+2=5)-It's a rerun. Besides, I need to enlighten myself more. Watch more  
  
"smart" shows.  
  
MJ-More "smart" shows huh. That's a first.  
  
Kyshaun-Yeah whatever Mary. HOLY SHIT, IT'S FINALLY HERE!  
  
MJ turns to the TV to see the commercial for the World Fighting Tornument. The best fighters from around the world comes   
  
to this championship to find out who is the best. Kyshaun had tickets for this since last year. The tickets are in his  
  
drawer. His favorite, Ryu (yes that Ryu), won the event 3 years in a row, but this year it's different. Not only the   
  
regular fighters are coming in, but fighters from the King of Iron Fist League (Tekken), The Weaponsmith League (Soul Blade  
  
series), and the Earthrealm League (Mortal Kombat) are combining together to make this a once in a millenium affair.  
  
The happiness can be brightly seen on Kyshaun's face. Peter finally comes out of his room, wearing a black shirt and blue  
  
jeans, and squeezes in besides Mary Jane, staring at Kyshaun.  
  
Peter-I'm gonna take a guess and say that Ky say the ad again.  
  
MJ-Yep, he did.  
  
Peter-So you wanna go now?  
  
MJ-Will Ky be alright like....that?  
  
Peter-Don't worry. It will wear off in like a minute or so. It will be safe.  
  
MJ-Ok then tiger, I'm all yours.  
  
Peter and MJ get up and walk out of the door, leaving Kyshaun there staring at the TV, still wearing the big smile.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ky: Awesome work DD1. It got me hooked. I wonder what will I do next.  
  
Da Dark One(DD1): I honestly don't know. I mean I do have an outline of what this story is about but the exacts are not   
  
refined yet.  
  
Ky: Imma guess and say that the tornument is one ain't it.  
  
DD1: Yeah that is true. And thats where you, the unlucky reader, comes into play. I need to find out who will be in the   
  
event. This is a 16 person bracket tornument, so there will be 4 from each league (I need just 3 from the Street Fighter  
  
league due to I personally pick Ryu). Once I have enough feedback to make my decision. The lineup will be in a later   
  
chapter.  
  
Link(from the Soul Calibur 2 Gamecube Edition): What about me, am I selectable?  
  
DD1: As much as I love ya buddy, you are not selectable. As so isn't Spawn either.  
  
Ky: What about Heihaci?  
  
DD1: Well he is covered thanks to the Tekken league.  
  
Link and KY: WELL THAT AINT FUCKING FAIR!!!  
  
DD1: Don't blame me. that the way it is.  
  
Link: Awww.  
  
DD1: Ok Link, Imma gonna whisper something to you. Come here.  
  
Link walks over to Da Dark One and leans close to him. Da Dark One Jedi pulls Ky's katana to his hand and chops Link's head  
  
off. He wipes off the blood and throws it back to Ky.  
  
Ky: WHAT DA FUCK WAS THAT FOR?  
  
DD1: Oh don't be a party pooper. He will be used later. Ok everyone that's the end. Please R&R. Also, yes I know the  
  
Soul Blade series is set in the past, but I will mordernized the characters that you'll pick. Until next time, lata! 


	2. Ch 2 The Tournament Draws Near

A/N: I do not own anything but Dark Shadow. Now with that out of the way, I just wanna say a few things before going on. Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions on who to bring into the tournament (finally figure out how to spell that, bout damn time). It was rough and it was hard, but after 2 days of straight meditation on it (i.e. falling asleep at work), the list has been made. Once again, thank you all for your assistance. Also, most of you guys were wondering why am I bringing characters from other games into a Marvel fanfic (well to put it nicely. There were some things said that I just can't put it up here. Yeah it's that bad). Well the reason is, well, even though there are other characters from other games and universes, most of them are not gonna have a big role in my fic (except for a certain few, they will be mention later). And now with that explanation done, on with the show.  
  
Link: I didn't like you killing me off. That wasn't cool at all. If it wasn't for the fact that you are the author of this shitty fanfic, I would have killed you long time ago.  
  
DD1: Hey didn't I bring you back to life and also gonna put you in this shortly. Now hush.  
  
Link: But I want to know when damnit.  
  
DD1: As soon as possible, now shut up. I need to think where will Kyshaun be located.  
  
Link: Put him in..oh I dunno.wait I got it!  
  
DD1: Ok I'm waiting.  
  
Link: Put him in Tony Stark Industries. It will be the perfect spot to pick it up a little. Also you can bring in a certain Marvel character that Tony Stark knows REALLY well.  
  
DD1: What? I don't want to bring in the Cap'n right now.  
  
Link: .no you idiot, not Cap America. Ozzy, or I think it was Ozzy, sung about him in a song.  
  
DD1: (blank look on face, drool running from chin.)  
  
Link: ARRGGGHH!!!! Fine I just tell you, it's Iron Man you-you-nevermind. Just bring in Iron Man.  
  
DD1: Umm dude, Iron Man is gay. He is like a grown up Mega Man.  
  
Link: Hey listen it was only a suggestion.  
  
DD1: Ok fine, but there must be somewhere else I can put him. Where can he go?  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
DD1: Ok I got it!! I got it, I got it, I got it!!!!  
  
Link: What is it chump?  
  
DD1: How about I put him in Tony Stark Industries. It's simply genius. Wonder why it took me so long.  
  
Link: (sweatdrop appears follow by the shaking of the head) Ok boss, sounds great.  
  
DD1: Ok then, now on with the show.finally.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
The starry night falls over the Tony Stark Industries building. Everyone was already gone for the day, the janitors just left 5 minutes ago. Only one soul was left, and he was in the Security room checking to make sure that the automated security system was online. As Kyshaun sits down in front of the group of TV monitors in front of him, he searches every camera to make sure nothing was wrong. Then he grab a nearby digital walkie talkie and proceeds to talk into it.  
  
Kyshaun-Well CID, I guess you are ready to go. How you do well.  
  
CID(Imagine a sexy seductive female voice, but a little computerized)-Thank you for checking out everything, both inside and out, Mr. Matthews.  
  
Kyshaun-No prob CID. As long as one of us is worried, then they can be nothing wrong. As for the last time, call me Kyshaun. Everyone else do.  
  
CID-Ok Mr.-I mean Kyshaun. So are you leaving now?  
  
Kyshaun-No not really. Got a big physics test tomorrow, I think. So I'm just gonna study right here. Think of this as a sleepover sort of thing.  
  
CID-Oh sleepover. That's cool. I wish I can sleep with you.  
  
Kyshaun-Huh?  
  
CID-I mean I wish I can sleep like you. Must got my word processors mixed up.  
  
Kyshaun-(shakes his head) Ok then. So if you excuse me, there is studying to be done.  
  
Kyshaun reaches into a nearby bookbag and pull out one big Physics textbook. He cracks it open and proceeds to read into it. After a while, however, he passed out right on top of the book. CID giggles to herself and continues to monitor the building. Over in the garage area, she seems to notice something odd moved by the camera. She zooms the camera around but could not find anything. She moves the camera back to the normal position when a noise was heard. Once again the camera moves to the source of the sound and finds nothing. But this time she activated the infrared feature and she saw them. A group of 5 fairly small bodies surrounding one of the armored trucks that are carrying some computer chips. CID then sounded the alarm, which wakes up Kyshaun suddenly. He flies back and lands back first onto the tile floor.  
  
CID-Kyshaun, Kyshaun, wake up. There are intruders in the garage area. They seems that they are trying to break into one of the armored trucks. I don't know why though. There is nothing important in there, just computer chips.  
  
Kyshaun(stretching out his back)-Ok did you sent out the message to the cops.  
  
CID-Yes I sent out the call as well.  
  
Kyshaun-Ok then just monitor them while I go and wait for their arrival.  
  
CID-Ok then.  
  
Kyshaun runs out of the door and runs down the hall to the elevator. However, instead of going inside it, he turns right and hops into a nearby janitor's closet they left open. He shuts the door and checks the room for anything out of the ordinary. Kyshaun stands up straight in the middle of the room and crosses his arms across his chest. Black smoke surrounds his body, and when the smoke clears, the Dark Shadow was standing in the spot. He walks out the door and starts to look around. Time to dance with Death again, he thought as he presses the button to call the elevator.  
  
Down in the garage, the 5 figures drop the cloaking that was hiding them. The group was all female wearing tight black body suits with red and black berets on their heads. A symbol is placed to the left of each beret, a skull with wings sticking out from each side. The females (2 blondes, 2 redheads, and a brunette) huddle in the middle of the room. Then the brunette pulls out a communicator and starts to talk into it.  
  
Brunette-HQ, this is Juli. Our mission has failed. We have been spotted. Need air transport to come to our location.  
  
HQ-Acknowledge. Wait 5 mike (A/N: military term for minutes).  
  
Juli-Acknowledge. Ok group, we have 5 minutes. Roxi, you and Foxy watch the elevator. If someone comes out, take care of them. Maxi, you and Cassie set the explosives on the armored trucks. Now split up.  
  
The two redheads run over to each side of the elevator while the blondes run to the trucks and start to apply C4 on them. Juli runs to the garage door to get it open. As Roxi and Foxy wait at the elevator, they can hear the elevator coming down to their level. Once the elevator reaches them, it stops and opens up. The redheads then pull out their daggers and stand there quietly. But no one comes out.  
  
Roxi-How could no one be in there. Maxi, go in there and check it out.  
  
Maxi-No, I don't want to check it out. You go check it out.  
  
Roxi-Damnit Maxi, just walk in there and check it out.  
  
Maxi-Fine I will.  
  
Maxi peeps around the corner of the door, but she saw no one. They she walks into the elevator and starts to look around. When she looked up, Dark Shadow was stretch out on the ceiling looking down on her. He drops down and tackles her to the ground. Once on the ground, he unsheathed Masamune and drove the blade into her throat. He stands up and removes the katana. Roxi turns inside the elevator and charges at him. He dodges the attack and trips her with Masamune. When she tries to get up, the blade was pointed at her throat.  
  
Dark Shadow-Ok, now that's done. Explain to me why are you here.  
  
Roxi-I know nothing and even if I did, I would never tell you. You American scum.  
  
Dark Shadow-Oh a terrorist organization I see. Who are you with? KGB? Al- Queada? KKK? What, which one is it?  
  
Roxi-(spits in Dark Shadow's face) Hmmph, I will never tell you. You cannot even fathom the power that my organization has.  
  
Dark Shadow-If that is your wish, prepare to die.  
  
Dark Shadow brings the sword over his head. He tries to bring the sword down but he could not. He turns to see that Juli grabbed both of his arms. As he struggles to break free, Juli kicks him right in the stomach. He flies back into the back of the elevator and lands on his face.  
  
Juli-Roxi, are you Ok?  
  
Roxi-Yes Juli, I am fine.  
  
Juli-Did this guy killed Maxi?  
  
Roxi-Yes he did, with that sword that is on him. Be careful of him. He is very sneaky.  
  
Juli-Do not worry I will be fine. Just help the other 2 with the explosives.  
  
Roxi runs out while Juli walks over to Dark Shadow. She bends down and grabs him by the scarf. Then she lifts him up with great ease and slams him to the wall.  
  
Juli-I see that you are still conscious. Oh how sad. You will pay for killing my friend.  
  
Dark Shadow(in a little pain)-How about you just suck my cock and swallow the load whole. How bout that.  
  
Juli grabs him with both hands and throws him out of the elevator. He lands on his back but he quickly rolls to a defensive stance, sheathing the katana. Juli walks out and gets into her fighting stance.  
  
Juli-Oh a little fight left in you. Oh how I want to just suck it out of you.  
  
Dark Shadow-Yeah I bet you do. I like them when they're frisky.  
  
Juli-I WILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!! DIE PIG!!!!  
  
Juli charge at Dark Shadow and started her assault. But with every punch and kick and twirl she does, he seems to block it with ease. As she throws a right hook at him, he sidesteps out of the way and delivers a backhand to the back of her head. She falls over and rolls back into her fighting stance.  
  
Juli-Hmm, it seems that you are just toying with me. Is that right?  
  
Dark Shadow-Yeah, I just got this thing for females. I don't want to kill them right away.  
  
Juli-Grrrrrrrrrr. You shall die.  
  
Dark Shadow-Ok but can you hold on a minute. I got to stop some people right quick. SHADOW MOVEMENT!  
  
Dark Shadow drew out Masamune again and became a bunch of black smoke. The smoke flew over to where the other ladies were applying the C4. Juli turn to look as the smoke bounce from person to person. Then the smoke flew to the original spot and materialized to himself again, the katana now covered in blood. Juli looks back and now sees the ladies lying on the floor, their blood oozing from their bodies. Juli turns to him and starts to tense up.  
  
Juli-My friends, my friends. All murdered by you. What sick power do you possess?  
  
Dark Shadow-Don't worry bout that. Just surrender before you experience same fate.  
  
Juli-NEVER. I SHALL AVENGE THE DEATH OF MY FRIENDS. I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND EAT IT WHOLE. PSYCHO DRIVE ACTIVATE!!!!  
  
Dark Shadow watch as Juli starts to float into the air, electricity flowing around her. Her eyes glow a fiery red. Her hair's flying up, knocking off the beret. Her muscles, which were already defined thanks to the bodysuit, became even more defined. Juli stretches out her arm and wave for him to attack him. Dark Shadow jumps into the air and tries to slash her from above, but the katana stop just inches from her head. With a wave of the hand, Juli flung him through the garage door and onto the pavement outside. He gets up but falls down as the C4 exploded in the garage, the pressure blowing out of the hole he made earlier. As he got up again he heard a voice from inside. Psycho Crusher, what's that, he thought but he found out the hard way. Through the smoke and the hole, Juli flew out, hands in front and body's spinning. She connected the charge to Dark Shadow's midsection, knocking him back even further. As he gets up for the third time, Juli laughs at him in a very evil laugh.  
  
Juli-MUAHAHAHAHAHA! AH POOR BABY. DO YOU GET A LITTLE BOO BOO ON YOUR CHESTY WESTY.  
  
Dark Shadow(clutching his chest with his left arm, holding Masamune with his right)-Yeah I got a boo boo. But it's not on my chest. It's on my special place.  
  
Juli-OH OK LEMME KISS ME AND MAKE IT ALL BETTER.  
  
Juli stretches out both arms out from her body. On her hands, two orbs of blue energy formed. Once they became the size of softballs, she threw them at Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow dodges them both, but he looks behind and saw that they came back towards him. He turns and starts to outrun them, but they were gaining on him quick. After a while of bouncing around trying to shake them off, he turns around and got into a defensive stance, with Masamune out in front of him to protect him. The balls collided with the sword, sent energy through the sword to Dark Shadow himself. The electric shock was almost unbearable. But he also felt something else, the feeling of knowledge coming to him. The feeling left him however and the pain returned. He fell to his knees, Masamune leaving his grasp.  
  
Juli-OH I SEE THAT MY KISS TASTE GOOD, DOESN'T IT.  
  
Dark Shadow(definitely in pain)-Well..it would be better if.if I had another  
  
Juli-WELL AREN'T YOU A GLUTTON FOR PUNISHMENT. WELL FINE, TASTE THIS!  
  
She threw 2 more orbs at him, but when the orbs reach to right in front of him, they stop. Juli gave a look of shock that Dark Shadow knew that this wasn't suppose to happen.  
  
???(inside his head)-What happened? What did they stop?  
  
Dark Shadow(also inside his head)-Kyshaun, there are some things that even you don't know about me. One of my abilities is that, every once in a while, I can learn the maneuvers and abilities of anyone I come in contact with. When you tried to block the blows of energy, you learn all about it and how to form it and what to do with it.  
  
Kyshaun-So what does that mean exactly?  
  
Dark Shadow-Just watch and learn.  
  
Dark Shadow stretches out his arm and 2 orbs formed. The 2 orbs that he formed combine with the other 2 orbs to form one orb the size of a basketball. He grabbed the orb and threw it at Juli blasting her from the sky onto the pavement. He could sense the "psycho" power fading as she laid there unconscious.  
  
Dark Shadow-Good now that that's done, I can take my leave now.  
  
???-Not until you tell me how did you get here so fast.  
  
Dark Shadow looks into the sky and sees a red and gold metal figure landing onto the ground. The figure walks over to him and stood there, eye to eye.  
  
???-Well are you going to answer my question?  
  
Dark Shadow-Nah, that's my little secret. What took you so long, Tin Man?  
  
Tin Man-For the record, that's Iron Man not Tin Man. Second, I've been saving the world before you was a spooze on your father's pants. And third, answer my question before I charge YOU with breaking and entering.  
  
Dark Shadow-Ok ok then fine. I was in the area actually. So there. Now get off my case.  
  
Iron Man-Hmmph. Ok now tell me what was she here?  
  
Dark Shadow(now picking up Masamune, wiping it clean)-I dunno. She and 4 of her friends snuck in here using cloaking devices trying to break into some armored trucks. I don't get why since it's only chips. It has no information on them yet.  
  
Iron Man-Well where are her "friends"?  
  
Dark Shadow-In there (points to garage, well what was the garage). They were applying C4 to the trucks. I couldn't stop them due to the fact that I was handling Sexy Ass over there (points to Juli, who still was knock out).  
  
Iron Man-Do you know how much those chips were?  
  
Dark Shadow-Yeah I do. Not enough to give Mr. Stark any worry. He just makes more. Now if you excuse me, I'm out. So I see you.  
  
Iron Man-.no no no, wait. Where is the guy that stayed back tonight. A Mr. Matthews, I think that's his name.  
  
Kyshaun(in head)-Shit, he's talking bout me. Hey man, come up with a lie fast.  
  
Dark Shadow(in head)-Don't worry I got this covered. (To Iron Man) Well when I got here, I saw him hiding in terror in a nearby closet. So I got him out first before I went in swinging (sheath Masamune).  
  
Kyshaun(in head)-I hate you so much.  
  
Dark Shadow(in head)-And I love you too bro.  
  
Iron Man-Well ok then, you can leave now.  
  
Dark Shadow-Ok then lata.  
  
Dark Shadow runs into a nearby dark corner and vanished from view. He appeared in the original place in the closet where he changed. Dark Shadow went into the same stance and when the smoke cleared, Kyshaun walked out of the room and back into the security room. He walks up to the monitors and starts to talk into the walkie-talkie.  
  
Kyshaun-CID, I want you to inform Iron Man or who ever quiz you on my whereabouts that I was checking out the situation in the garage. But I got scared so I jump into a nearby closet. And the Dark Shadow got me and I told him to bring me up here. Got it.  
  
CID-Yes Kyshaun, I understand the command. But may I ask as to why must I do this.  
  
Kyshaun-Don't worry about it. Just do as I command.  
  
CID-Or is it about your other self?  
  
Kyshaun jump back in shock. How did she knew about that. I am always careful. There is no way she could have known. No way.  
  
Kyshaun-How did you know about that?  
  
CID-Well, as I watching the event in the garage, I noticed that you, I mean Dark Shadow, was registering at a heat signature that was similar to one I seen before. So I compare it to other signature I collected, and I found a match. That match was you. So am I right on my hypothesis?  
  
Kyshaun(looking around, thinking)-Ok fine you are right. Just please keep it to yourself ok.  
  
CID-Only if you tell me the story during another one of our "sleepovers". Heheheheh.  
  
Kyshaun-Ok agreed. Now just do your part. I'm going home.  
  
Kyshaun walked out of the door and walk to the elevator. As he reached there, the elevator opens to Iron Man standing there.  
  
Iron Man-Kyshaun, thank God you are alright. How's CID? Is she still functioning?  
  
Kyshaun-Yes she is doing fine. Just a couple of loose ends that I will fix tomorrow. Did Dark Shadow get the intruders?  
  
Iron Man(steps out of the elevator)-Yeah he got them all. But that guy concerned me. He is always at the right place at the right time. And it's always dead bodies around too. I'm just glad that he left a suspect for the cops to talk to this time. Maybe we can find out what's going on. I'm going to talk to CID on what happened. You go on home. And also, Mr. Stark said that you are ok to borrow the company car for the fighting event this weekend. But no scratches or dents.  
  
Kyshaun gave a nod of agreement as he walks in the elevator and went down to the lobby. Once he was outside, the company car (a 2003 black BMW M5) was there with the driver door opened and the car itself running. Nice, he thought as he got into the car and drove off.  
  
The next day, Kyshaun was walking around the ESU campus. It's Friday, I have no classes and it is a sunny day, he thought as he walk around. He looks to the sky and see a bluebird flying. Well you just don't see that everyday, he thought as he followed the bird. After a while, Kyshaun stopped and fell on the ground as books and papers fly around him. Once he got his composure, he sat up and saw a girl sitting up and rubbing her head.  
  
Kyshaun-Oh I am so sorry. I should have watch where I was going.  
  
???-Well you should. We all are not giants like you.  
  
Kyshaun-Hahahahaha, that's funny. Let me help you up.  
  
Kyshaun walks over and helps her stand up. Then they both pick up all of her books and papers.  
  
Kyshaun-Damn that is a lot of stuff. Do you mind if I carry it all to your next class?  
  
???- Well no I won't if I was going to class. I am done for the day. I'm just going back to my dormitory.  
  
Kyshaun-Well which one is that.  
  
???-Magnolia.  
  
Kyshaun-Prutty name. Well do you mind if I carry these to your room then. Nothing crazy I promise you.  
  
???-I wasn't thinking like that, but now I wonder about you.  
  
Kyshaun-Why?  
  
???-Well you just going to help out anyone in need without asking for their name. That's dangerous if you ask me.  
  
Kyshaun-Don't worry. I can take care of myself.  
  
???-Yeah, when you are not chasing birds. Heheheheh.  
  
So Kyshaun and the girl walk to the Magnolia dormitory. They walk inside and all of the girls start to hoot and whistle when he walks by. They reach to her room. Luckily it is on the first floor, he thought as the girl open the door and walks inside. Kyshaun try to follow but she pushes him outside.  
  
Kyshaun-Hey, what's da deal. These books are getting heavy here.  
  
???-Well I can't let strange guys into my room. That's not safe.  
  
Kyshaun-Ok fine. My name is Kyshaun. (tries to go inside but was push out again). Now what?  
  
???-Well are you going to ask for mines. (giggles to herself).  
  
Kyshaun-Oh what's this, 21 Questions. Ok what is your name?  
  
???-My name is Jami. Nice to meet you.  
  
Kyshaun-Nice to meet you too. Can I now enter your laboratory?  
  
Jami(giggles)-Yes now you can enter my dormitory.  
  
Kyshaun finally walks inside and set the books on a nearby table. He wipes the sweat from his brow and walk over to Jami, who is now sitting on the couch, typing on her laptop.  
  
Kyshaun(sitting down on the couch but away from her)-So Jami, what are you typing?  
  
Jami-Damn you are nosey, aren't you. Well if you really want to know, I am just typing a little story for this one website I belong to.  
  
Kyshaun-Oh ok then. Well what is it about?  
  
Jami-Do you really want to know?  
  
Kyshaun-Yes I do.  
  
Jami-Honestly, do you really want to know?  
  
Kyshaun-Yes I really do.  
  
Jami-Well ok then. (slides laptop to Kyshaun) But if you hate it I hurt you.  
  
Kyshaun slides the laptop in front of him and starts to read the story. Hey this is some funny stuff, he thought. As he continues reading, he felt something on his left shoulder. He turns to see some wavy brown hair tickling his nose. He leans back and lets a sneeze go.  
  
Kyshaun-Oh I am so sorry. Do you have any tissue paper.  
  
Jami-No, but I can get you some toilet paper. Hold on a moment.  
  
Jami gets up and goes to the bathroom as Kyshaun covers his nose with his hands. Jami returns shortly with a handful of toilet paper. He takes the paper and blows his nose into it. Then he gets up and puts it in the trash in the kitchen.  
  
Jami-So how did you like it?  
  
Kyshaun-From what I read so far, it was hilarious. The gang from the Street Fighter tournament as little kids. Definite funny stuff. I see that you are a big Ryu fan. Are you going to the big event tomorrow?  
  
Jami-No I'm not. Those tickets have been sold out 4 months ago. I couldn't get any scalped.  
  
Kyshaun-Well if you really want to go.umm.umm.my friend, I mean a friend of mine like.umm.doesn't like to watch fighting that much. So if you don't mind me asking.  
  
Jami-Are you asking me out on a date?  
  
Kyshaun-Oh no oh no oh no. Nothing like that. It's like 2 people who like Ryu going to the same event at the same time sitting next to each other that's all.  
  
Jami-Well if you put it like that sure (giggles).  
  
Kyshaun-Umm ok fine. Well I will meet you here tomorrow sometime. And I will catch you lata bye.  
  
Kyshaun runs out the door in a hurry. Jami walks over to the door and shuts it. This guy should be interesting, she thought as a mail message alert went off on her laptop. As she go on to the laptop, she finds the new message. Subject line-In need of your assistance, Sender-M. Bison.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
DD1: Ok that should be interesting enough for you. Now this look like an actually chapter. Anyways, as always R&R. Also, thanks again for the last time to everyone who made suggestions on the people who should be in my tournament. It was tedious and long, but I.  
  
Ky: Hey man, you already said that at the beginning. Just name them out already.  
  
DD1: Ok fine then. The fighters in my tournament are:  
  
From Street Fighter-Ryu, Guile, Zangief, and Cammy From Mortal Kombat-Sub Zero, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Sonya From Tekken-Jin, Lei, King, and Nina And from Soul Edge/Soul Calibur-Nightmare, Mitsurugi, Yoshimitsu, and Xianghua (damn, no one even mention Taki, wait I think someone did).  
  
My decisions was based not only on reader's support but how many people I can bring into the story by having them in the event (for example, Ryu can bring Ken, Sean, Akuma, Chun Li, and Rose to name a few. Get the point). So just b/c your favorite fighter is not in there doesn't mean that they will not be there.  
  
Ky: Well it is still not fair to Link. He really wants to be in there.  
  
DD1: And for the last time, he will be in there. Geez. Ok where was I. Oh yeah, and a special thanks goes out to Jami for letting me use her Evil Jami character (which I know it doesn't look like it right now, but it will all make sense in the end). I hope it is to your liking. Well until next time, lata! 


	3. Ch 3 Workin Pa Nub

Da Dark One walks into work and sits down at his computer. He logs into the network and rest his head on the keyboard in front of him.  
  
DD1: Man this sucks. I'm stuck here at work with nothing to do. It's so boring down in the "hole". What in the da fuck can I do?  
  
A miniature Ky appears on the desk and smacks DD1 in the head.  
  
Ky: Hey you wake up. It's time for you to finally update my legacy.  
  
DD1: Yeah yeah I know, but I'm too tired to create the next chapter. It was supposed to be a Halloween special.  
  
Ky: Well here's an idea, just don't make one. Your quote un quote "fans" wouldn't mind if you kinda forget to make one.  
  
DD1: I dunno Ky. Do you think so?  
  
Ky: I not only think so, I know so. So get your head up, shake you head for cobwebs, stretch the fingers, and get your mind in gear. Now move it.  
  
DD1: Ok ok I see someone here is a little bossy.  
  
Ky: Well I wasn't until you gave me a love interest in Jami. That was so cool of you man.  
  
DD1: Um yeah sure (in head-if only he knew how WRONG he is). Well here it is-I do not own any character mention in this series except for the Ky/Kyshaun/Dark Shadow guy. And now on with the show.  
  
The dorm room flies open as Kyshaun runs over to the drawer near his room. He pulls out a drawer and finds the 2 tickets sitting there. Good, Peter must have put it back, he thought as he let out a sigh of relief and flops on the bed. No sooner did that occur then Peter walks into the room, eyes watching everywhere.  
  
Kyshaun-Hey Pete, don't worry. It was just me.  
  
Peter-Oh ok then. Well it seems that someone here forgot something very important. Something along the line of a test. A very important test. A test that can.  
  
Kyshaun-Ok ok I got it already. But I have good reason that I miss out.  
  
Peter-Well hold that excuse for a later one, because Dr. Connors didn't show.  
  
Kyshaun-Huh? Say what?  
  
Peter-Yeah. Dr. Connors was missing since 9 pm last night. Apparently, he stayed late working on his little side project of his. The police went to the lab where he does his Neo Genetic experiments and they found the place tore apart. Nobody has a clue as to who is behind it.  
  
Kyshaun-Well damn that's messed up. I hope the Doc is ok.  
  
Peter-So do I. But I have something that will make you shit your pants (sits on bed).  
  
Kyshaun(sits up and slides down closer to Peter)-Ok try me.  
  
Peter-Well, unfortunately I will have to attend that stupid fighting event tomorrow, but not as a fan like your ass. I gotta take pics of the competitors today and tomorrow. Damn it gonna suck.  
  
Kyshaun-Suck. SUCK!! That is one of the greatest things I every heard you say. Please please take me with you.  
  
Peter-Well ok then. But you better not embarrass me like you did the time when the WWE came to town.  
  
Kyshaun-Hey, I don't care if I went to jail and almost got my ass kicked. You haven't lived until you squeeze up on Trish Stratus's tits. Unbelievable feeling. But I promise I won't do anything crazy.  
  
Peter-Ok agreed. I can't take you today because I forgot to grab the extra press badges. But tomorrow it is guaranteed.  
  
Kyshaun-Cool. Hey make sure that you get 2 more. I have a friend that is going with me.  
  
Peter-Oh great, now you have a friend to talk all your theories to. So who is the poor guy?  
  
Kyshaun-Well if you must know, the poor LADY is Jami.  
  
Peter-Jami who?  
  
Kyshaun-I dunno, Jami Kennedy for all I care. She's cool, and nice, and funny, and smells nice (drifts off into space).  
  
Peter-Oh boy, well will you look at that. I think the great Ky is in love with Jami.  
  
Kyshaun(comes back to Earth)-Who me? You must be crazy. It is nothing like that.  
  
Peter-Yeah it is. I saw that look in your eyes. You want her, don't you?  
  
Kyshaun(gets up and walks to fridge)-No I do not. And even if I did, which I don't (grabs the chocolate milk from fridge and drinks straight from the bottle), I can never date her.  
  
Peter-And why not?  
  
Kyshaun-Because I am a busy man. I practically had to beg to get today and tomorrow off, and I still have to come in tonight to finish up on my CID. Between there and school, I have absolutely no time for anything else. And now my school is suffering.  
  
Peter-Well I suggest you (Peter looks down to his pager, which was shaking and buzzing) well you got saved by the buzzer. It's JJ. I bet he is already down at the Garden waiting on my ass. Can I get the M5?  
  
Kyshaun-Yeah sure (grabs keys from pocket and tosses it to Peter). Say where's you little pinto?  
  
Peter-MJ took it over for the day. You know how she is with the car.  
  
Kyshaun-Yeah I know. Good luck with JJ.  
  
Peter nods as he walks out the door. Kyshaun walks back to his bed and lies down. Peter is right on one thing, he thought. I am doing way too much, with going to school, working in a major company, or saving lives as a hero. If I don't cut something out, I will have a mental breakdown. The cell phone, which is sitting on the drawer, starts to ring.  
  
Kyshaun(reach up and answers the phone)-Hello  
  
Tony Stark-Good evening Kyshaun. This is Mr. Stark speaking. I need to ask you a few questions about last night.  
  
Kyshaun-Hey Tony man, can this wait until I come in, which is like in a few hours now.  
  
Tony-I'm sorry, but something in the reports that CID and Ironman gave me that bothers me. Did you tell Dark Shadow about what was in the trucks?  
  
Kyshaun(in head)-Hmm seems like a trick question. Oh DS, did you tell him about the chips in the trucks.  
  
Dark Shadow(in head)-Well I dunno. Just tell Tony yeah you did.  
  
Tony-Are you still there?  
  
Kyshaun-Umm yeah I'm here. And yeah, he asks me why are they messing with the trucks. And I told him that all I know is that there are regular computer chips in the trucks. That is all.  
  
Tony-Ok that is fine. Last question, how did you make it back up here without anyone seeing you nor taking the elevator?  
  
Kyshaun-Well that is where the Dark Shadow came into play. He teleport me up here to safety before he proceeded with the ladies.  
  
Tony-Hmm interesting. Well, I guess you are ok now. I am going home now to practice on my speech I am going to give at the event.  
  
Kyshaun-What you are going to be there too? This is a big event.  
  
Tony-Yep it sure is. Ok then adios.  
  
Kyshaun hangs up the phone and lays his head down. He stares at the ceiling for a long time, thinking about something from long ago. Someone that he cherish and miss very much.  
  
It is nighttime and the streets are alive with the sounds of cars and people and the lights flashing all over the place. Among the crowds of people, an Asian girl walks alone. Her smile seems to brighten the streets more than the neon lights. Her short brown hair creates little puffs on her head. Her burgundy jacket bounces lightly as she zips it up to hide her white shirt and short black jean shorts. She walks around staring at all the sights and sounds when a guy accidentally runs into her and keeps moving. She shrugs it off and starts to check her pockets, when she finds out that her purse is now missing. She turns around and starts to chase the guy who bump into her down.  
  
Girl-Hey you, stop right there.  
  
Guy(looks and starts to run as well)-Oh shit I been caught.  
  
Girl-Hey why are you running. I just want to ask you a few questions.  
  
Guy-Umm no that's ok. I don't feel like it (turns into alley)  
  
Girl-Well you better if you know what is good for you (turns into same alley).  
  
Guy(realize it is a dead end alley and turns around)-Well what do you. I found this purse laying right here (pulls out a black purse). Is this yours.  
  
Girl-Yeah it is mine, you thief. Now give it here.  
  
Guy2-I don't think he can do that.  
  
The girl turns around and sees group of five guys behind her. Must be the local gang here, she thought as she backs up to a nearby wall so she can keep an eye on the group and the other guy. The group laughs as they walk closer and closer to her.  
  
Guy2-So Pico, I see you had a little problem over here. So I am here to assist you.  
  
Pico(drops the purse)-Umm yeah Boss. Thank you for you umm assistance.  
  
Boss-No problem Pico. Say guys, it looks like we are having Chinese tonight.  
  
Girl-I'm not Chinese, I'm Japanese you ass.  
  
Guy3-Ooooh Boss, and a feisty one at that. She is so small and petite. I think my dick is too boo coo for us.  
  
Guy4-Well it is for us, but not for you pencil dick.  
  
Guy3-Shut up Rod. Don't bring Albert into this.  
  
Rod-Did I just hear you call you penis Albert?  
  
Boss-Will you guys just shut up and surround her already.  
  
The group quickly surrounds the girl, taunting and teasing her all the way.  
  
Guy5-Damnit son, she's all small and stuff, but look at that ass (squeeze the girl's ass).  
  
Girl-YOU JERK!!!!! (kicks him in the gut with much force).  
  
Guy5-Owwmph! That hurts (falls on the ground).  
  
Rod-Oooh I like girls when they are rough.  
  
Girl-I am not a girl. I am a full-grown woman. And this "girl" has a name too.  
  
Guy3-Well what is the name sweet tits? (Reaches out for said tits).  
  
Girl(grabs his arms and flips him over on his back then she stomp on his chest)-My name is Xianghua you pig.  
  
Boss-Hmm the name sounds familiar. Pico get over here.  
  
Pico(walks over to the Boss)-Yeah Boss.  
  
Boss-Lets just see how much you scored.  
  
But as the Boss starts to go through Xianghua's stuff, a cane hits him on the back of the head, making him fall to the ground knocked out. Pico jumps back and trips over a trash can, causing him to fall to the ground. He tries to get up, but a blade was pointing right at his throat. As he looks up he sees the wielder. It is an Asian man wearing a 3 piece dark blue suit with white stripes. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His face looking like he hasn't shaved in a long while. His eyes seem to glow in anger as he steady his sword, a katana disguised as a cane.  
  
Pico-Hey Rod, I need your help over here.  
  
Rod(turns to look at the situation)-Oh holy shit. Where da fuck did he came from?  
  
Pico-I dunno. He just came out nowhere.  
  
Rod-Dude, that must be the Dark Shadow everyone keeps talking bout.  
  
Pico-Yeah, but isn't the Dark Shadow dress in all black.  
  
Rod-It must be his off day or something. I am getting out of here.  
  
Xianghua-Oh no you are not. (kicks Rod in the family jewels).  
  
Pico-Oh no oh no. DS, please don't kill me. I am so sorry. I will never steal again. Just please don't kill me.  
  
Pimp Suit Guy(scratching his head)-Who is this Dark Shadow you keep talking about?  
  
Pico-You mean you don't know who the DS is? Where have you been for the last year?  
  
Xianghua-No we haven't. We have been training for that long.  
  
Pico-Training? Oh shit, you guys must be in the fighting event going on tomorrow. I am so sorry Xianghua is it. I didn't mean to steal your purse. I hope everything is cool.  
  
Xianghua-Well ok. Everything is cool.  
  
Pico-Great, then I guess I can just go then huh?  
  
Pimp Suit Guy-No, you still are going to the police to report on what you have done.  
  
The Pimp Suit Guy grabs Pico by his collar and starts to drag him along the ground. Xianghua grabs her purse and starts to walk along besides the pimp guy.  
  
Xianghua-So Misti, where did you get the ridiculous suit?  
  
Misti-For the last time, it's not "Misti". It is Mitsurugi. And second, I found it in my room closet. Why? I thought it look nice.  
  
Xianghua-Well it does look nice, but on you, you look like a gay Triad.  
  
Mitsurugi-Well that is your opinion, but I found some ladies that like it very much, thank you.  
  
Xianghua-And how much do you have to pay them to hang out with you?  
  
Mitsurugi-What makes you think I pay for their company. And speaking of company, it is nice to know you are making new friends here, like this guy I'm dragging.  
  
Pico-Hey man, you know I can walk right?  
  
Mitsurugi-Yeah I know, but this is more fun. What did I tell you about venturing out here by yourself.  
  
Xianghua-Damn Misti, you are worse than Kilik and Maxi. Don't you all know that I am a grown woman now, not no little girl. (walks a little faster)  
  
Mitsurugi-I know that Xianghua (walk a little faster still dragging Pico), but I am just concern for you that's all.  
  
Xianghua(sighs)-Yeah I know I know. But sometimes it can be aggravating. Oh look we are here.  
  
Pico-Oh yea. I can finally get off my ass now.  
  
Mitsurugi-Shut up thief. You don't deserve to talk.  
  
As Xianghua, Mitsurugi, and Pico walks into the station, unknowing to them in a nearby apartment across the street, someone is watching them through binoculars. A sly smile came across her lips as she sets them down on a nearby table and picks up a sheet of paper. On the paper is a list of all the competitors participating in the event, including herself. Some of them were already checked off it seems as she grabs a red pen and checks off Xianghua and Mitsurugi.  
  
Female-Time to collect on two more heads it seems.  
  
DD1: Oh boy, now the heat is getting turn up. I must have underestimate how big this task can be. But I will not give up. Just gotta pump out more chapters before I have to go out and serve my country next week.  
  
Mini Ky: Oh yeah I forgot. A whole 4 months. Can you check your mail and continue with the story there.  
  
DD1: I think so with going to fanfiction.net. Now with the mail, on the other hand. I don't know about that. But we shall see. Anyways, as always R&R. Don't be afraid to send any comments or suggestions you may have to longdilznikv2@yahoo.com. Until next time, lata!  
  
Mini Ky: Also, the boo coo reference in the scene with Xianghua and the thugs came from the great movie Full Metal Jacket. You have to watch it sometime. It is interesting. 


	4. Ch 4 The Tournament Begins

DD1: I do not own anything mention/will be mention except for the Dark Shadow guy. Now with that out of the way, I must apologize to everyone reading this. I was suppose to write at least 2 more chapters between my last one and the start of the tournament, but due to circumstances beyond my control I could not get them in on time. I know I'm an ass so please don't flame me. So what I will do is just jump to the tournament and let those events not occur. So with the apology done, on with the show.  
  
The day of the tournament is now at hand. Everyone from all around the world came to Madison Square Garden. Amongst the mass of people, Kyshaun and Jami maneuver their way to the ticket booth. After countless bumping, tripping, and groping in Jami's case, they have arrived to the ticket booth.  
  
Ticket Girl-Tickets please.  
  
Kyshaun-Not a problem. (reaches into pocket and pulling out the tickets) Here you go ma'am.  
  
Ticket Girl-Thank you. (looks at tickets) OK sir, the V.I.P entrance is to the right here and straight-ahead.  
  
Kyshaun-Thank you kindly. (walks down the V.I.P hallway)  
  
Jami(walks besides him, wrapping her arms around his arm)-Wow Kyshaun, I didn't know you had the V.I.P ones.  
  
Kyshaun-Yep, and they were a bitch to get to. It's so cool because we get to go through the Street Fighters locker room area. We can get an autograph of Ryu before he fights.  
  
Jami(jumps up and down with joy)-Oh my, that's just oh my god that is unbelievable. (kisses Kyshaun on cheek) Thank you so much.  
  
Kyshaun-No big whoop. What are friends for? (rubs the kiss into his cheeks).  
  
Kyshaun and Jami continues to walk along, turning when the arrows points in a different direction. After a while, they finally reach to the Street Fighter locker room. As they look around, they saw Ryu. He is sitting on a nearby bench with Chun Li rubbing his shoulder while Ken kneels besides him engaging in conversation.  
  
Kyshaun-Hey there's he is. Let's go over there.  
  
Jami-I dunno. He looks to be in the middle of something right now.  
  
Kyshaun-C'mon, what's the worse than can happen?  
  
???-Hey kids, forget about that little man. How about you look at a real man instead.  
  
Kyshaun and Jami turn to see Zangief standing to the side of this. He flexes his muscles as the cameramen around him flash away. He then starts to go into different poses, still flexing.  
  
Cameraman1-Hey Zangief, how do you think you will fair in the tournament?  
  
Zangief-Puny man, don't trouble me with bad thoughts. I am at the top of my game. No one can stop me. NO ONE!  
  
Cameraman1-I know, but what I was saying is that now it not just you and the rest of the Street Fighters. There are other people, some that you never experience before.  
  
Zangief(hearty laugh)-Ha ha ha. I don't need to worry or fear. My strength alone can get me through anything.  
  
Ken(standing up)-But big guy, if it was strength alone that gets you the win, then why do my bud Ryu always kicks you ass every year.  
  
Zangief(walks to Ken, pushing the people into walls and on the ground)-Oh strong words coming from the girly man. You weren't even selected to be in it today.  
  
Ken-Well they did not because I was too powerful for this. Lemme show up.  
  
Ken cups his hands into a ball and a blue energy ball forms in his hands. When he was about to release it, however, Ryu stands in between them.  
  
Ryu-Stop it Ken. This is neither the time nor the place.  
  
Zangief-You better tell him Ryu before I flatten him.  
  
??-You will flatten no one.  
  
Zangief turns to see an arm connecting with his throat. He falls down on the ground, completely dazed. Everyone looks to see King adjusting his elbow pad. The cameramen flashes everything they can as King walks back to his side.  
  
Cameraman2-Say King what's with the new outfit. Isn't that Armor King old one?  
  
King-Yes, yes it is. I am wearing this in the tournament as a tribute to him.  
  
Cameraman3-And judging from the clothesline you gave Zangief (looks back to see Zangief helped up by medical personnel) it looks like you are in da zone. Good luck to King.  
  
Ryu-And likewise over here.  
  
King(turning to Ryu)-Thank you. Hope that you advance far as well. (walks away)  
  
Once everything calmed down, Kyshaun and Jami walks over to Ryu, Chun Li, and Ken. Jami grabs a notepad from her jacket pocket as Kyshaun walks to Ryu.  
  
Kyshaun-Mr. Ryu it is a great honor to finally meet you. I have been a fan for you for a long time. (extend hand)  
  
Ryu-Nice to meet you too. (shakes hand)  
  
As their hands lock in grip, Kyshaun had a strange feeling. The same feeling he felt, or as Dark Shadow felt, when he was shocked by the Psycho Blast. That knowledge feeling. But he shook it off and releases the grip.  
  
Kyshaun-Oh I am sorry, I didn't tell you our names. My name is Kyshaun, and this is.  
  
Jami-JAMI! Oh I'm sorry, I am just a little bit excited about meeting the great Ryu.  
  
Ken-Well damn, what are we? Chopped liver?  
  
Kyshaun-Oh my bad. How are you doing Ken? (shakes his hand, no knowledge feeling)  
  
Jami-And likewise to Mrs. Interpol herself. (shakes Chun Li's hand)  
  
Announcer(over PA system)-Fighters please make your way to the arena. The first match will start in 10 minutes.  
  
Ken-Hey look guys, they're calling us out. Sorry we couldn't talk more. Root for us.  
  
Kyshaun-Not a problem here. C'mon Jami, we need to get to our seats.  
  
Jami-Aww do we have too. I want to be with Ryu some more.  
  
Chun Li-Say Ryu, remind you of anyone?  
  
Ryu-No, not here. She's a lot worse (points to Jami)  
  
Everyone but Jami-(laughs)  
  
Jami-Hmmph, I am not worse than Sakura. Let's go Kyshaun.  
  
Jami grabs Kyshaun by the arm and drags him out to the court. Kyshaun shakes of her grip and pulls out his ticket stub. Why do I need to do that, he thought as he led Jami over to the half court seating area. As they walk all the way to the front, they can see that everyone from around the world came to this. People were holding various signs and rooting for their favorite person. Up at the front, Kyshaun and Jami sit down.  
  
Jami-Wow, front row. Half court. You know how to treat a girl well.  
  
Kyshaun-No not really. Most girls just give me the slip by now because I can be annoying at times.  
  
Jami-Huh? You, annoying? Never. (smacks her hands to her cheeks in that oh annoying Home Alone look)  
  
Kyshaun(laughs)-Oh you are so funny. You need to be on Comedy Central.  
  
Announcer(walks to the center of the arena)-Good day, ladies and gentlemen. Today first match will be between Siegfred and Sub Zero. Fighters enter the arena.  
  
On one side of the arena, Siegfred appears in his family knight armor. Carrying over his right shoulder he wields a huge claymore. Once in the center of the ring, he drops the sword into his fighting stance. At the other end, Sub Zero walks to the center of the ring.  
  
(A/N-Due to the time consuming effort to try to describe every fight in great detail and also the fact that I wan to get this off before I leave on my TDY-yes I am in the military-I will do the fights in summary form. Please forgive me.)  
  
-Siegfred swings his sword around, Sub Zero dodges them -Sub Zero does slide move on Siegfred, he falls -Siegfred rolls from freeze move, crowd gasps -Siegfred stands, punches Subbie in the face a couple times, grabs sword to stab him -Subbie sidesteps and freezes sword, then punch it to shatter it, crowd cheers. -Siegfred gets mad, throws punches wildly, Subbie dodges them all -Subbie found an opening, destroyed Siegfred with a brutality combo, medics drag his corpse off mat  
  
Announcer-Next fight, Cammy vs Nina  
  
Nina walks out to the arena. She is wearing a form fitting purple leather outfit(ok the outfit from Tekken 4). A while passed, but Cammy still didn't show. The judges talk amongst themselves and declared Nina the winner.  
  
Nina-Hmm, well that bitch was smart. She did not want to mess with me.  
  
Announcer-Next fight, Zangief vs King  
  
Jami-Ooooo, a rematch of earlier on today  
  
Kyshaun-This should be fun.  
  
As both men enter the ring, they immediately start to grapple each other. -King grabs Zangief and suplex him -Zangief rolls to a 3-point stance and spears King to the ground and starts to punch him in the face -King grabs his arm and flips him over. He then applies and Crippler Crossface -After much yelling, Zangief finally stands up and applied the Stunner on King. -Zangief picks King and does the Spinning Piledriver move. King lays on the ground helpless.  
  
Kyshaun-Well I be damn. Zangief won this match. Unbelievable.  
  
Jami-Don't worry, Hell hasn't frozen over yet. Look.  
  
-As Zangief was celebrating, King forces himself to stand and turns him around. -He then apply the Lighting Corkscrew Bomb (you know the one move where it looks like a power bomb but he flips the opponent onto his back and drops him on his head) followed by a belly to back suplex followed by and reverse pancake slam and ending with a figure four leglock. Zangief taps out from the pain.  
  
Kyshaun-Oh yeah King won the match. That's cool.  
  
Jami-Yeah interesting comeback.  
  
Announcer-Next match, Ryu vs Jin  
  
As Ryu walks into the arena, the crowds erupted into cheers and applause, including Kyshaun and Jami. Ryu waves to the crowds when he was hit from the back by a blast of energy. As he fell to the ground, Ryu turn to see Cammy standing there. Well it looks like Cammy but she is surrounded by Psycho energy. As Kyshaun stands up to get a better view, Jami knows what is going on. And it is all going according to plan.  
  
DD1: Whoa, that was an interesting end. Well there it was, the last chapter I am going to do thus far. I will try to put in some more chapters in while I am TDY, but don't expect too much. I am sorry, I apologize for the cliffhanger, so please forgive me. Until next time, lata! 


	5. Ch 5 The Tournament Gets Interesting

DD1: Good evening everyone. It's me, Da Dark One here, and I am just loving this TDY (turns and coughs, loads of sand comes out of his mouth). Damn sandstorm always gets me choked up. Well, I was lucky enough to get a chance to update my fic. And it's a good thing to because I was getting aggravated about the whole leaving the tournament on hold. So it's time to get it over with.hopefully. And with that out of the way, on with the show.  
  
Oh yeah, disclaimer-see previous chapters  
  
The crowd all stood up to try to get a better look at what was going on. Kyshaun stands up and hops on his seat to get a better view. Jami, on the other hand, stays seated and look out through the cracks in the crowd.  
  
Kyshaun-Hey look, that's Cammy. But, I don't know what is that energy that surrounds her. It's trippy; you should take a look at this.  
  
Jami-Don't worry, I can see just fine.  
  
Kyshaun-Well ok then.  
  
In the arena, Ryu stands up and gets into a defensive stance.  
  
Ryu-No Cammy. This can't be true. You got to shake his influence off. You got to fight it.  
  
Cammy(in a monotone voice)-I am sorry Ryu, but I have orders from Lord Bison to eliminate you. Your destruction is at hand. Prepare to die.  
  
As Cammy slowly walks towards Ryu, a bullet flew down and landed just short of her foot. As everyone looks towards where the bullet came from, Nina ducks behind the top wall of the roof and starts to scurry along it. I never miss, she thought as she finally reaches the end and drops down through the chute. Back at the arena, Ryu saw his chance and fires a Hadoken fireball at Cammy, sending her to the edge. As Ryu walks over to her, she flips up and jumps in the air, landed the bottom of her boot into Ryu's skull. Before Ryu fell to the ground, Cammy deliver another kick to his midsection, knocking him back a few feet. He rolls back up, but he is clutching his ribs.  
  
Cammy(laughs)-It seems that this will be easier than I thought.  
  
Ryu-Cammy, why are you doing this? Why did you go back to Bison?  
  
Cammy-I think it's because he is the man. He controls the power. He owns the power. And frankly, HE is the power. He will rule this world with an iron fist. Everyone shall bow down to him. The only person that can stop him is standing right before me, and that is as good as nil. Goodbye Ryu. May I see you in hell.  
  
Chun Li-Not before I finish kicking you ass. KI-KO-KEN!  
  
Cammy steps back to avoid the Kikoken blast but could not avoid Ken's Spinning Kicks. Cammy caught his leg at the end of the kicks and slung him around, colliding with Chun Li and they both fall to the ground. As they try to get up, Cammy attacks with a Spinning Dive Kick, knocking them back to the ground. Cammy stands up and laughs at them both.  
  
Ken-You may be laughing now, but your lip is bleeding.  
  
Cammy-Oh this (wipes the blood from her chin and licks the finger), this is nothing. I am going to show you true power, Ken. Watch and learn.  
  
Cammy jumps up into the air and lands perfectly on the edge of the barrier. As Ryu, Chun Li, and Ken runs after her, however, she creates one huge Psycho Blast and throws it in front of them, the impact knocking all three back onto the ground. Kyshaun gets down from the chair and starts to walk out of the stands.  
  
Jami-Hey Kyshaun, where are you going?  
  
Kyshaun-Huh? Oh yeah I umm (looks up and sees a sign for the bathroom) I got to go to the bathroom. The excitement is killing my bladder.  
  
Jami-Well hurry up, it doesn't looks like it's going to last much longer.  
  
Kyshaun-Ok be right back.  
  
Kyshaun runs out of the arena. He runs into a nearby bathroom and jumps into a stall. The stall door opens with smoke as Dark Shadow runs out and into the hallway. A nearby cop spots him and runs up to him.  
  
Cop-Hey you, stop right there.  
  
Dark Shadow-What do you want officer? I kinda needed right now.  
  
Cop-Hey man, I know you. You're that Dark Shadow guy aren't you. You are so cool man. I just want to let you know that even though the rest of the force hates you, I think you are the shit.  
  
Dark Shadow-Well that is nice to know, but Ryu and the rest needs my help.  
  
Cop-Ok that's cool. You can take this door over here.  
  
Dark Shadow-Thank you, your help is appreciated.  
  
As the Dark Shadow walks to the door, he glances at the nearby TV. He saw Chun Li and Ken lying on the ground unconscious, Cammy holding Ryu up by the collar and repeatedly smacking him in the face. Dark Shadow runs through the door and jumps of the balcony into the arena below. Cammy drops Ryu to the floor and walks to him clapping her hands.  
  
Cammy-Well that was an interesting intro. I hope you have something to back that up because you are about to die now.  
  
Dark Shadow-Well we see about that. (Draws out Masamune)  
  
Ryu(very weakly on the ground)-No.don't kill her.she knows not what she is.  
  
Cammy-SILENCE! (throws another Psycho Blast at Ryu) Now where was we, oh yes. Your death I believe.  
  
Dark Shadow(drops Masamune on the ground)-You know what, I don't need the sword to kick you ass from here to the Jersey shore. Let us dance.  
  
Dark Shadow charges at Cammy and punches her in the face, but she stands in the same spot. She grabs him by the wrist and slams him on the ground. He gets up and Cammy starts on her rampage attacking him with various blows. As the events unfold in the arena, Jami starts to worry. He was definite not part of my plan. I better tie up this loose end, she thought as she gets up and walks out. At the female bathroom, she locks the door and looks around to make sure no one was around. But then a screen fell from the ceiling as Nina drops down.  
  
Nina-Hey little girl, get out of my way.  
  
Jami-I don't think so. You almost disrupted my plan. I cannot let you live to ruin it again.  
  
Nina(laughs hysterically)-What makes you think that you out of all people can stop me. I am an assassin. I am not afraid to kill you in a heartbeat.  
  
Jami-And so am I, behold.  
  
Jami closes her eyes. Black electricity shoots around here as a pitch- black gi appears on her. Her wavy hair grew out straight, changing to a fiery red. Her hair drops in front of her face as her muscles seems to flex and tighten with even the slight of movements. Nina drops her sniper rifle and gets into her fighting stance.  
  
Nina-Who or what exactly are you?  
  
Evil Jami(imagine that voice echo effect when someone gets possessed in a movie or show)-I am you gatekeeper into the pits of hell. Good night Ms Williams.  
  
And upon those words, the room becomes pitch dark. Sounds of various blows echo around the walls. When the room lights turned on again, Evil Jami was standing over Nina's dead body on the ground, blood oozing over the floor. Evil Jami walks over her body and punch the bathroom door, shattering it to bits. Back at the arena, Dark Shadow is still blocking Cammy's blows.  
  
Dark Shadow-Damn Cammy, just how long can you keep it up.  
  
Cammy-For forever if it takes that long to destroy you.  
  
Dark Shadow-Well that's nice, but I am getting bored now.  
  
Cammy-Huh you bored? You haven't done anything. You haven't even tried to attack me yet.  
  
Dark Shadow-Well that's about to change.  
  
Dark Shadow grabs Cammy's wrist and push her away from him. As Cammy gets her footing back, he tightens his right fist until it glowed with red energy. Cammy looks at him and sees him punching her in the stomach, her breath coming out of her mouth. Her body petrified with pain as her eyes look and saw that his arm is halfway into her stomach. He draws his arm back until his still glowing hand is outside of the crater that is left. He stretch out his palm and the hand glow brighter with energy.  
  
Dark Shadow-You know what Cammy?  
  
Cammy-.  
  
Dark Shadow-I could just annihilate you out of recognition right now, do you know that?  
  
Cammy-.  
  
Dark Shadow-But thanks to Ryu over there, I'm not. So I am going to hold this until later.  
  
Evil Jami-Well you should do it know. She is just my worthless pet.  
  
Dark Shadow(looks up to see Evil Jami floating in the air above him)-And who, may I ask, is you?  
  
Evil Jami-My name is none of your concern. What is your concern is this. Stay out of my plan. Ryu belongs to me and only me.  
  
Dark Shadow-Well I guess that me, being a hero and such, cannot just let you take him away without a fight.  
  
Evil Jami(laughs evilly)-You humor me very much mortal. I am going to have much fun with you. I will let you get the "victory" of sorts for now. But I will return soon to take your challenge. Goodbye for now.  
  
Evil Jami flew up, crashing through the ceiling. Dark Shadow continue to look up as the medics collect the bodies from the floor, strapping Cammy in her carrier. I wonder what does she mean by much fun, he thought as he grabs his sword from the ground and runs into a nearby dark corner. At the men bathroom, Kyshaun walks out and back to his seat, where Jami is waiting.  
  
Kyshaun-Damn that pizza must have went through me royally. So what did I miss.  
  
Jami-Oh nothing much. The Dark Shadow showed up.  
  
Kyshaun-Oh really. What did he do? Did he kill anyone?  
  
Jami-No not really. He let Cammy live due to Ryu intervention. He is so considerate.  
  
Kyshaun-Yeah he is, but she was going to kill him. The Dark Shadow could not let that happen.  
  
Jami-And why not, he is not Ryu's friend. He could have easily sided with Cammy and kill him too.  
  
Kyshaun-Why would he though. He can almost smell the evil coming from Cammy.  
  
Jami-Well The Dark Shadow is not a saint in his own right. He judges people with death for even a little theft.  
  
Kyshaun-Well that is his way of justice, I guess. Hey look, the announcer is coming up  
  
Announcer-Due to the prior interruption, the match between Ryu and Jin has been cancelled. And also due to the recent death of Nina Williams, the judges will make a decision on her match with Sub Zero at the end of tonight's matches. And now, the next fight, Mitsurugi vs Yoshimitsu.  
  
Kyshaun-What, Nina is dead. When did that happen?  
  
Jami(looking around with her eyes)-I dunno. Must be a freak accident.  
  
Kyshaun-Or it could be that crazy chick in the black gi.  
  
Jami-Yeah it could be.wait how did you know about her anyways? I didn't tell you about her.  
  
Kyshaun-Well I umm I overheard some people talking about her exit before I came back.  
  
Jami-Well ok if you say so.  
  
They both look out to the arena and watch the rest of the matches. Mitsurugi teaches a thing or two to Yoshimitsu about the katana on his victory. Sonya kept Col Guile in line as she walks away from her victory, Guile rolling on the ground holding his crotch. Xianghua mesmerized Lei with her very seductive outfit as she etched her name on the winning list. And finally, after a very good performance from both Kung Lao and Liu Kang, as Kung Lao grabs the victory by deflecting a fireball back at Liu Kang. Afterwards all the fights, the announcer walks back to the middle of arena.  
  
Announcer-Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. We here at The Main Event and our contributor Umbrella Corporation appreciate it very much. And now about the judges' decision. After talks with Ryu and the medics working on him, Ryu will be able to come back into the tournament tomorrow. So, the fight between Ryu and Jin will wait until then with the winner immediately going against King. Thank you all for coming out. Good night everyone.  
  
As the crowd left the Garden, Ryu and Jami hop into the car and drove back to Magnolia Dorms. Kyshaun walks with Jami all the way to her door, talking all the way.  
  
Kyshaun-I guess that makes sense, giving the bye to Sub Zero. But if Ryu beats Jin tomorrow, he will be hurting going toe to toe with King.  
  
Jami-Yes I know. I hope he will be ok. Well here is my room.  
  
Kyshaun-Yeah I know that too. Well I see you tomorrow morning, same time?  
  
Jami-Yeah sure, that be great. I must say, I had a great time with you today. You are so nice. I can't believe that a girl hasn't took you all to herself.  
  
Kyshaun-Well believe it. Life is just weird like that. Well catch you later. (walks down the hall)  
  
Jami-Hey wait a minute come back here right now.  
  
Kyshaun(walks back to her)-What is it?  
  
Jami-Bend down for a moment.  
  
Kyshaun(bends down to her level)-What, what is it?  
  
Jami wraps her arms around his neck and leans to his ear. She bites the ear very hard. Kyshaun tugs away from her, rubbing his ear very gently.  
  
Kyshaun-OWWW! What da fuck did you do that for?  
  
Jami-And that's for not giving me a proper goodbye. (Leans over and kisses him lightly on the lips) Now you may leave.  
  
As Kyshaun walks down the hall, still rubbing his ear, Jami go inside her room and shuts the door. When she cuts on the lights, General Bison is there sitting in the chair looking directly at her.  
  
Bison-My Ryu huh? Just remember that I hire you to capture him for ME. Don't overstep your boundaries.  
  
Jami(eyes glowing red and talking in that echo voice)-Do not worry, Mr. Bison. Everything is still on schedule. It's just a few bumps along the way, that's all.  
  
Bison-So you are calling the Dark Shadow a bump along the way? He almost killed Cammy without even a sweatdrop forming on his head. And I hype up Cammy with as much Psycho energy as I can.  
  
Evil Jami-But he didn't kill my pet. He is not a ruthless killer as the media depicts him, so I know I can defeat him. Just got to find his weakness, and I will soon enough.  
  
Bison(standing up and walking to the door)-I have much faith in you Jami, but don't underestimate heroes. They have a nasty habit of coming back and winning. And also, don't be too distracted, if you know what I mean.  
  
Evil Jami(reverting to normal)-I don't think that Kyshaun is none of your concern.  
  
Bison-My point exactly. I never mention the boy's name. Just be careful.  
  
As Bison walks out of the room, Jami hops on the couch. He is right, she thought. I gotta keep the relationship between me and Kyshaun as strictly friends. I got a job that needs to be done. But in the right light, Kyshaun kinda reminds me of.what am I saying. They are both two completely different people.  
  
DD1: Woohoo, this chapter came out pretty well for it to be as rush as I did it, and I put more plots into it than what I have previously thought over. Ok everyone, as always, R&R. Until next time, I'll be going home now eating more sand and dirt. Lata! 


	6. Ch 6 A Midwinter Night Dream

DD1: Sorry for the long time for an update, but I have been kinda busy out here in the Middle East. Hope this chapter makes sense with the rest of them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
In the middle of the night, Kyshaun wakes up from his sleep. Something woke him up. A sound, a sound like a flute, very faint but still hearable. He doesn't know why it is bothering him, but there is something about the music, that melody, that is drawing him to it. He runs over to a nearby window and opens it. The melody grew louder. All I know is that if I am going to follow it, it won't be Kyshaun following it, he thought as a cloud of smoke flies out of the window at great speed.  
  
It is a snowy day at Central Park. All the birds flew south for the winter. A blanket of snow covers the ground. The cloud stops at a nearby clearing. When the smoke clears, the Dark Shadow looks around. The melody has stopped, he thought as he scans the area.  
  
Dark Shadow-This was the last stop that the strange tune was coming from. Where could it be now? ???-So you must be the great hero of this world. Some outfit you got there.  
  
The Dark Shadow turns to where the voice is coming from and almost burst out in laughter. It seems that someone had a little too much tonight, he thought as he is looking at someone dress up as the video game hero Link, complete with sword and shield which was on his back. He is wearing a hood over his ears. In his hand is an object shaped like an ocarina.  
  
Dark Shadow-*trying to hold back laughter* Hey man, I'm sorry, but your outfit just screams "fag". I mean, what are you doing? Are you out looking for fairies? Link-No I'm not. I gathered all the fairies I need when I came here. I am here to wait for you. Dark Shadow-So judging from your flute thingie, you are the person who woke me up. I don't know what frequency that thing is on, but. Link-.it is not a "thing". It is an ocarina. More appropriately, it is the "Ocarina of Time" Dark Shadow-Well whatever just shut the shit up. Link-But I use it to call upon your services. Dark Shadow-My services? *Scratching his chin* What the hell for? Link-I don't know everything at the moment. All I know is that there is a great evil that is gaining strength day by day. Once his gains all of it back, not only will it destroy your world, but it will affect every single world on every single plane. Including my world of. Dark Shadow-Hyrule, right. Ok buddy, I'm sorry, but first, you are not Link, the Hero of Time. Because if you were, you can defeat the monster with your Tri-Force of Power. Link-*confuse look on face* How do you know about Hyrule and my name? Dark Shadow-Guy, whoever you are, look, Link is not real, OK. He is a video game character. You do not have the Master Sword. You do not have the Tri-Force. You do not have those earrings that make you understand my language. Link-You talking about these? **He removes his hood, which reveal his pointy ears with an earring in each ear. He removes the earrings from his ears** (talking in elven tongue. A/N: sorry but I don't have a clue about Elven) Dark Shadow-Ok, since I know all the languages in this world, and I didn't understand a damn world you said, I conclude that you are talking jibberish. Gotta try harder to convince me. Link-**puts on earrings** What more proof do you need? Dark Shadow-**mischievous smile on his face** Ok, show me the Tri-Force of Power.  
  
Link lets out a sigh as he walks behind a nearby tree. He returns back carrying a backpack. He sets it on the snow and opens it. Blinding light shoots out from the bag as he retrieves.  
  
Dark Shadow-Holy shit, it's the Tri-Force! You are that guy. Why? What are you..I mean. Link-Hey I know it is a lot to take right now, but you must.Shh, be quiet.  
  
Link and Dark Shadow both stood completely still, the only sound is the wind blowing in the trees. However, a faint sound can be heard. The sound is of footsteps crushing the snow underneath. They turn to the direction and see a huge monstrosity coming towards them. The humanoid monster towers over the two, wearing a trench coat, his face horribly disfigured. Protruding from both arms, tentacles dangle down his side, moving wildly around. Once the figure reaches the two, he stops and stares directly at them. Both men drew out their swords, but the monster did not move an inch. However, a voice from inside its body boomed out to them.  
  
Voice-Good day, Mr. Shadow. I see I was unable to prevent you from meeting up with Mr. Link. How unfortunate. I hope that Mr. Link didn't tell you too much on what's going on. Link-Can the sweet talk. Who are you? Voice-My name is none of you concern, but Mr. Shadow on the other hand knows who I am. Dark Shadow-**in deep thought** Umm no, doesn't ring a bell. Voice-DAMNIT, YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS. You fought my minions earlier last week. Dark Shadow-Bison? Nah, it can't be you. This is not your style. You like to have your chicks whore, I mean work for you. Bison-SILENCE, INFIDEL! How dare you talk to me in such manner. Dark Shadow-Simple, I can cut up your little "creation" here to shreds in seconds. I don't really take you seriously. Link-Hey Shadow guy, umm person whatever. Let's not piss off this guy. This guy is huge. Dark Shadow-Nah. **pokes at monster with Masamune** He is really just a big softy underneath it all. Bison-GRRRRRAAAAAAAHH! That does it. You will die now, the both of you. Nemesis, activate. Input code 2271.  
  
Upon those words, the tentacles flies out at the heroes, but they dodge out of its way. Link runs up a nearby tree, where he pulls out his bow and arrows. The Dark Shadow runs to the backside of Nemesis and impales his sword in its back. Nemesis turns around and punches the Dark Shadow in the face, knocking him back through some nearby trees. Link lets his arrows fly, the arrows imbedding in the monster. Nemesis wraps his tentacles around the limbs he was standing on and rip it from the tree. Link fell from the tree right on his back. The Dark Shadow crawls out from the broken trees and shakes his head.  
  
Bison-As you can see, this "softy" is actually one of the best soldiers I can make. Thanks to my merger with a disclosed company, I can create more and more of these undead super soldiers. I will rule this world, your world Link, and any other world in creation. Feel upon the might of Nemesis.  
  
Dark Shadow-**stands up and walks to Nemesis** It seems that your creation is perfect in every way. All, except one. Bison-Oh really. And what exactly would that be. Dark Shadow-Oh you will see, oh what you won't see.  
  
The Dark Shadow covers his eyes and speaks a chant to himself. Masamune glows a white light while still embedded in Nemesis. Nemesis tries to look at the sword behind him.  
  
Bison-What, what are you doing back there? What is going on? Dark Shadow-Oh nothing. Just a little light show right before the big boom. SOUL EXPLOSION.  
  
The sword exploded inside of Nemesis, spreading his body parts and metal pieces all over the place. Link ducks down as various parts cover on top of him. Once the parts stop falling, Link stands up and wipes the chunks from his body. He walks over to the Dark Shadow, which is already where Nemesis once stood, looking at something on the ground.  
  
Link-Wow, what exactly just happen here? Dark Shadow-Simple, I blew up my sword. Link-**in shock** Why would you do something like that? A man's sword is his prized possession. You cannot be blowing up every sword you see. Dark Shadow-Not unless you can do this.  
  
The Dark Shadow stands up with his right arm stretched above him. A ball of energy forms in his hand. The ball then stretch itself out, forming into Masamune once it was over.  
  
Link-**shocked once more** How do you do that? Dark Shadow-Well my friend, the Masamune is not just an ordinary sword. It is an extension of myself. And blah blah blah and a yadda yadda yadda. What concerns me is this. **reaches down and picks up a small metal ball.** This seems to be how General Bison was transmitting his messages through the thing. Link-And I can figure out who is the "disclosed company" he was talking about. Dark Shadow-What do you mean?  
  
Link grabs the ball and rotates it for the Dark Shadow. On his side of the ball, he can see the Umbrella symbol stamped on it.  
  
Dark Shadow-So Umbrella team up with Bison, but for what? Link-I guess the tournament is not a coincidence after all. So what does a fighting tournament, a crazed General, a pharmaceutical company, and the undead have in common? Dark Shadow-I don't know, but I will find out. Link-Hey Shadow. Dark Shadow-What? Link-You will wake up in 3, 2, 1.  
  
Kyshaun wakes up in his bed, the morning sun shining through. Man what a weird dream, he thought as he look at his clock. 10 am, shit, I miss out on most of the tournament. As he jumps out of bed, he glances at his phone. There is a message on it. He presses the play button.  
  
Message-Hey Kyshaun, this is Jami. I just call wanting to say that I cannot go out today to the tournament. I have to catch up on my schoolwork and stuff. And well, you understand. It's what us college kids do. Well hopefully I talk to you later. Please don't be mad. Bye. Kyshaun-Well ain't that a bitch. Well, no time to complain. Time to get dressed.  
  
An hour later, Kyshaun is stuck in the middle of traffic. He cuts the car off and turn off the music. He can hear the yells of everyone around him. Some good, most are bad.  
  
Kyshaun-Well this is nice, I had one freaky ass dream, I overslept, my date cancelled on me, and I'm stuck in traffic. What more could happen to me?  
  
As soon as he said those words, a car beside him explode in flames. He looks forward and sees about a little ways down a man in dark blue armor flipping random cars with a huge sword.  
  
Kyshaun-I just had to ask did I? Well, time for a daytime appearance.  
  
Up further along the street, the man known as Nightmare is going berserk for some strange reason. The only word coming out of his mouth is "MASSARCE" over and over. He spied a minivan just to the right of him. Inside, a woman is trying to free her son from the child seat. As Nightmare swings his sword at the van, it is blocked. On the other end, the Dark Shadow intercepts his blade in the path.  
  
Kyshaun-What, may I ask, are you doing? Nightmare-KILL! DESTROY! Kyshaun-Oook. Someone is a little cranky today. Nightmare-MASSARCE!  
  
Nightmare tries to grab the Dark Shadow with his claw, but he flips over him and kicks him in the back. Nightmare takes another swing, but he miss and the Dark Shadow disarm him. However, he felt the full power of his claw as Nightmare slams him into the road. He walks over to the crater now left and receives a punch in the face from the Dark Shadow. With Nightmare staggering back, he landed in from of him charged full of energy.  
  
Dark Shadow-Hey Nightmare, he's something for you!  
  
The Dark Shadow drops his sword and cuffs his hands. A ball of blue energy forms in his hands. He drew his hand to his side, just like the Hadoken blast. He yells out HADOKEN as he pushes the blue ball towards Nightmare. It exploded upon impact, sending Nightmare down 4 blocks. He landed on a brand new Lexus; luckily no one was in it.  
  
Dark Shadow-And that is that. Wonder why he was acting that way? Evil Jami-That would be me.  
  
The Dark Shadow looks up as Evil Jami flies down in front of him. Her hair still covering her face, she walks up face to face with him.  
  
Dark Shadow-Another one of your "puppets" I see. Evil Jami-Well yes mortal, he is of weak mind. He should be controlled at all times. Dark Shadow-No one should be controlled by anyone. Just because you have more power than other, doesn't make you superior. Evil Jami-Ha, don't make me laugh. You do it all the time. Except you hide behind the "justice" clause. In the end, you and I are the same way. Dark Shadow-I don't think so. Listen, lady. Why shouldn't I just slice you in two down your midsection? Evil Jami-Simple, if you could, you would have done it already. Your good character is holding you back. You have knowledge of the Hadou. You know the shadow arts as well. You are an unstoppable force. Come join with me. Together we can rule the world. Dark Shadow-I think no.. Evil Jami-**puts a finger to his lips** SShh, hold your answer. I want you to think on it for a while. When I come back, then you answer. Until then, goodbye.  
  
Evil Jami jumps into the air and flies off, leaving the Dark Shadow behind with his thoughts. A nearby person walks over cautiously to him.  
  
Person-So do you think you will join her? Dark Shadow-**looks to the person** To be honest now, I don't know.  
  
DD1: Well, looks like someone is in a dilemma. I once again wanna thank Jami, the writer of such stories as "Street Fighter Teens", for getting me out of a big rut. I did not know how I was gonna add Link into the story, but thanks to Ch2 of SFTeens (with the Nemesis as a librarian), I figure it out with the quickness. Ok just like always, R&R. Peace out for K-Wait.  
  
Oh yeah, OMG, we got Saddam, your bastards. 


End file.
